


Going to Disneyland

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, giant mouse ears, sillies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz somehow convinces Prowl to take a little vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to Disneyland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wicked3659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/gifts).



> full disclosure: I have never actually been to Disneyland (as of this writing) but have been to The Magic Kingdom twice.

"Jazz, this is ridiculous." Prowl looked at their surroundings with a frown. "I still don't know how you talked me into this."

"Pretty sure it was more Bluestreak's big blue puppy optics that did it," Jazz replied with a grin and a jaunty wave at one of the costumed performers. His grin widened as Minnie Mouse waved back. "We really should start using that as a defensive package in the field. Even ol' Megs would give him whatever he wanted."

"I'm being serious." The tactician's frown deepened. "This is a pointless trip. The rides are human scaled, we cannot eat the food and the shops are too small for us to fit inside. We're just walking around the park, taking pictures with tourists and being careful not to step on the line for Space Mountain."

"And seeing different styles of human art and archetecture, making folks happy and giving ourselves some great PR." The saboteur tugged his mate's hand until Prowl turned to look at the castle that had been behind them. "I mean, just look at that. That castle was nothing but images in an animated film before they built it here. And what about that plantation house? I seem to recall you having nice things to say about it."

"It was an aesthetically pleasing design."

"See? You just gotta get into the spirit of things." Jazz gave him a wicked grin and dropped an oversized pair of black mouse ears onto Prowl's head. 

"Jazz!"

"Ah, ah! We're here to have fun." 

"These are embarrassing." Prowl reached up and touched the ears but didn't remove them.

"They're good enough for Prime," the visored mech replied, setting a second pair on his own head.

The Praxian nodded in resigned agreement. Optimus _had_ been wearing a pair of his own mouse ears since their arrival at the park.

"So come on and have some fun. Red's back home worrying enough for everyone and you're here with me." The saboteur struck a silly pose for a child who stopped to take their picture.

"This is one of those times where you're going to badger me until I relax, isn't it." Prowl's tone was flat.

"Yep." Jazz's grin was unrepetant.

Prowl sighed and knelt down to greet the returning Minnie Mouse player, who was carrying a camera in one hand and dragging the Daisy Duck player along with the other. "Very well. But the costs of printing all your pictures comes out of _your_ stipend."

**Author's Note:**

> Jazz was talking about [Sleeping Beauty's Castle](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Castillo_de_Disneyland.jpg) and [The Haunted Mansion](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haunted_Mansion).


End file.
